El amor es indefinido
by ravenandrea
Summary: Fic corto, star vs raven X robin, si asi son mis fics,ustedes lean y critiquen como se les antoje XP
1. Default Chapter

**Chicos, un fic raro muy OCC si quieren decirlo así ,pero me encanta el robXrav, si les gusta chido ,si no se aguantan XP**

Un atractivo interesante

Camino por el living, debo relajarme, meditare un poco... azrath mitriod zinthos, azrath mitriod zint…. ¨rae¨ alguien interrumpe, es robin? ¨rae sonó la alarma, no la escuchaste?¨ no, no ah sonado tranquilízate, estas muy nervioso por slade, por favor el murió, no se que es lo que te preocupa?

aún tengo recuerdos de el , a veces aparece en la oscuridad cuando estoy solo, bueno, no sonó la alarma ahora déjame meditar a solas... ¨raven?¨ ahora que? -puedo acompañarte? No haré escándalo  suspiro , esta bien solo no me desconcentres, sonaba fría y cruel como solía hablar..

me pregunto que habrá tras el antifaz? De repente me dio curiosidad saberlo, genial, será imposible meditar con esa inquietud XP, ¨rae, a donde vas? Iré a mi habitación necesito estar sola, ¨siempre necesitas estar sola, un murmullo que dijiste?

Que si quieres estar sola esta bien ( sonrisa falsa)

Por que tengo tanta inquietud de saber como son sus ojos , por que cuando me acerco a el siento mariposas en el estomago? Sera que... oh oh robin me gusta , no,a mi nadie me gusta, nadie . o si? No nadie, yo no tengo sentimientos,( estalla una lámpara) raven tranquilízate, Robin es muy lindo pero el esta saliendo con star jamás se interesaría en mi ,que tonterías digo?

Suspiro, jamás...

Raven, puedo pasar?¨ si star que quieres? ( abro un poco la puerta) ¨solo me preguntaba si querias probar mi gloobart hecho en casa?¨ esa cosa... no gracias no tengo hambre (sonrisa falsa) ¨esta bien, les preguntare a los chicos les encantara mi gloobart, mmm, huele delicioso no crees raven? emmm si delicioso como no...

Starfire es desesperante algunas veces, esta ves si se paso, me salve de comer esa cosa..XP

Raven? ahora que... robin? Tututut... que haces aquí? Estoy empezando a sudar, me tiemblan las piernas solo con escuchar su vos, si, si me gusta robin ¨rae, ven necesito decirte algo¨ a mi? Claro, contrólate, contrólate,

un momento, esto no me paso en la mañana.. que extraño, que quieres decirme robin? bueno, yo... es que tu...los últimos días me has atraído de una forma, mas que amigos, si me entiendes?¨no, no te entiendo nada si tartamudeas tanto, ¨(respira hondo ) quiero decirte que tu me...

robin! chico bestia, ahora que? Cy y yo ya tenemos el nuevo juego de video, ¨el mega- auto X-3000¨ si bien pruébenlo, yo los alcanzo luego,- no ven ahora (se convierte en gorila y lo jala hasta el living) yo me quedo paralizada , robin me iba a decir lo que creo que me iba a decir? Bueno, creo que voy a meditar para tranquilizarme..

asrath mitriod zinthos, rae? Ahora que, por que no me dejan meditar en paz starfire! ¨es urgente, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante si? Suspiro, siéntate y dime lo que quieres ya, ¨es que robin me gusta que! A mí también, estamos en guerra por un hombre, que estupidez, eso lo digo en mis pensamientos.. (N/A: cuenten los suspiros XP)

starfire, de eso no voy a hablar... ¨pero raven, eres la única chica aquí y yo..¨no me interesa, que cruel eres rae ;.;

si, si lo soy ( sonrisa vengativa) pero por que te pones asi no entiendo, parece que robin tambien te gustara..¨ eso, nunca! Ya déjame en paz, y si el te gusta declárate! Oops yo y mi bocota, gracias amiga raven¨

yo tengo fama de hacer los fics muy cortos pero eso me gusta, dejen reviews, ya sea para felicitarme, matarme, enviarme un virus o una amenaza de muerte,

XP


	2. confusiones

Chicos. Gracias por los reviews , se que a muchos les gusta el rob X rae pero no se si sera rob X star o rob X rae, háganme saber cual pareja les gusta mas XPPP

Pensamientos diferentes e iguales a la vez

RAVEN:

Si, ya me di cuenta de que me gusta robin, ya me di cuenta de que le gusto a el y me di cuenta de que también a star le gusta robin, bueno eso ya lo sabia pero el punto es que no quiero ser novia de robin, pero algo me impide que deje a star hacer lo que ella quiere, que es quedarse con robin, pero que tonterías estoy diciendo parece que estuviéramos en guerra, robin me ama a mí, a mi me gusta pero no tanto, y star deberás lo ama pero robin no la ama a ella o si?--- explota una pantalla, un dispositivo, las consolas de chico bestia etc...

ROBIN

Suspiro, todo es tan confuso, veamos amo a raven, amo a star, no creo que le guste a raven, pero tampoco a star, pero quiero mas a raven... si todo es tan confuso, supongo que necesito hablar con rae para aclarar las cosas, tengo tiempo para todo últimamente no hay villanos que atrapar, ya no somos superhéroes, somos adolescentes comunes, que se la pasan en fiestas... en fin. Golpear algunos chicos malos es mi droga para olvidarme de todo y distraerme...

STAR

Correcto raven y yo estamos en guerra odio la violencia pero me gusta la competencia.. rima! No no es momento para juegos, amo a robin, raven ama a robin, robin.. no tengo la menor idea de si le gusta alguien, me va a costar averiguarlo por que es ella o yo, y seré yo!

Yo baile con el cuando lo rescate de minina, eso significa que yo le gusto, si no me costo nada esto es solo pensar, ahora si me declarare como lo dijo raven, espero que.. un momento si ella me dio un consejo y estamos en guerra como pudo, no ya me confundí otra vez, no, esta bien, se lo diré a robin supongo que me dirá que si

Star: robin, quiero hablar contigo

Rob: si, bueno dime..

Star: me gustas y mucho

Rob : si, tu también un poco

Star : que! Solo poco es insuficiente

Rob : si, solo un poco

Star : suspiro, bien bueno gracias por decirlo

Rob: si, me da igual, hasta luego , este juego esta súper

Star: te amo

Rob: (boquiabierto) star , acabas de decir que me quieres?

Star: si, eso fue lo que dije (con una entonación casi sin animo y la cabeza baja )

Rob : yo.. yo no se que decir

( pensamientos de robin—si starfire dijo que me ama y ella a mí me gusta.. eso significa que----- podemos ser novios? pero no, raven es demasiado, no no puedo , estoy confundido)

star : me iré a pensar a mi habitación... espero que tu también pienses en esto (sonríe y se va)

rob: espera star, yo... tu entiendes que gustar y querer son cosas diferentes..

star: si?

rob: yo….

Chico B: robin, tu dijiste que estrenarías nuestro juego con nosotros...

Rob: pero yo ya jugué con ustedes toda la tarde, además siempre me interrumpen cuando quiero decir algo importante! (enojado, muy enojado), luego iré con ustedes

Chico b: bueno ahí viene raven ,te dejo con tus chicas, robi poo (chasqueándose de el)

Rob( echando humo por las orejas)que! Yo no tengo nada con raven ni con star, escuchaste!

(N/A: minina le decía robi poo o no?)

star : cierto el no tiene nada con nadie, cierto? ( hablando de una manera muy triste y fria, parecida al término de raven )

que les pareció? Muy corto ya lo se, no me importa creo que será rob X star, pero depende de lo que ustedes me escriban en los reviews, y cambie la pareja a rob X rae..

adelantos..

terra vuelve, robin no se ha decidido y star seguira intentando hasta conquistarlo, mientras que raven...

ustedes dejen reviews.


	3. descubrimiento de ambos

**Muy bien, otra vez gracias por los reviews, por lo que veo, quieren que se quede en rob X rav,Si les gusta el personaje de terra x bb posiblemente les guste este capitulo-.. si no, yo no se si les guste.**

un milagro y una declaración inesperada

(todos dormían menos robin, el estaba en su habitación pensando en star , lo que ella había dicho el día anterior)

rob: si ella se aventuró a decirme lo que sentía por mi, me siento como un estúpido.. no pude decirle nada a

rae , pero no fue culpa mía, fue error de chico bestia , no me dejaba conversar ni con rae ni con star, si por mi hubiera sido yo ya sabría quien me gusta mas rae o star, para mi es raven, pero yo dudo que le guste a ella.. si casi ninguna vez ah mostrado sus emociones , menos en el amor, suspiro, si ya se soy un cursi, no me interesa eso.(rompe una imagen de slade)

(raven se despierta al escuchar eco y va hacia la habitación de el)

rav: estas bien?

Rob: raven! o/o yo solo me resbale y destrocé.. yo bueno

Rav: si, solo quería saberlo, ya me voy don´t worry

Rob: espera

Rav: que pasa?

Rob: recuerdas lo que yo te quería decir ayer por la mañana?

Rav: si, chico bestia te jalo a jugar con ellos, no tenia mucha importancia, lo que me ibas a decir cierto?

Rob: de hecho... si tiene importancia para mi

Rav: en serio, bueno dímelo que tengo mucho sueño

Rob : tu me gustas

Rav : (medio dormida pero consiente de lo que le dijeron) bien lo pensare en mi habitación...

Rob: no me vas a responder ahora

Rav : no, hasta mañana cuando se me pase el descontrol de mis poderes( destruyéndolo todo dentro de la habitación) y siento lo que hice en tu habitación, nnU

Robin: me sonrió, eso simboliza que...

Al otro día...

Star: buenos dias amigos, eh preparado el glubart casero

Todos: (con cara de asco)

Rob: este luego veremos si se nos antoja..

Star : si como no, nunca lo prueban ni siquiera, montón de cobardes

Cy: aquien le dices cobarde

Star: a ti y a todos.. (se tapa la boca ella sola) chicos no se que me paso de repente quise insultar y gritarles a todos, chicos que esta pasando conmigo..

Rob: mmmm, esta sonando titan comunicador (N/A o como se llame esa cosa con la letra T),

Chico B: ya era hora de que sonara

Rob: vamos a la pantalla

Todos : (asienten con la cabeza)

En la pantalla..

Rob : aqualad

Star y rae: aqualaaaad ( sonrisa y baba escurriendo por parte de star)

Rob : (celoso) no es momento de juegos chicas

Cy: que pasa aqualad?

Aqua. Encontré la manera de hacer volver a terra

Chico b: si!

Aqualad : bien, solo raven se puede encargar de esto , asi que rae debes decir este conjuro frente a la estatua que ahora es ella, ristar krilon dermar, repítelo 3 veces, eso es todo

Rob : como lo sabes?

Aqua: el mar rebela cosas , adiós

Cy: y yo pensé que había algún crimen

Star: pero es una buena noticia, o no?

Chico b : bromeas, es una excelente noticia, que estamos esperando? Vamos rae

Rav: ya voy (dijo en forma molesta)

Rob: pasa algo rae?

Rav . no , nada

Rob. Nadie nos escucha?

Rav : no, nadie ya se fueron todos

Rob: respecto a lo que dije a noche, ya me respondes

Rav : mmm.. aun no lo se

Rob: (otro suspiro) bueno..

Chico b: chicos! Apúrense

Rob: ya vamos!

En el cementerio...

Rae: comencemos... ristar krilion dermar, ristar krilion dermar, ristar krilion dermar!

Chico b: (en murmuro) que funcion por favor

Terra: ahh mi cabeza, que paso?

Chico bestia :terra!

Terra. Chico bestia? Eres tu? Tu y los demás titanes, son ustedes, yo, que hago aquí?

Cy: te lo explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos a casa

**Bueno.. ahí le dejo fue un poco mas desarrollado que el anterior, si, si se va a quedar rob X rae aunque star a si no lo quiera, sera terra X BB y rae X rob, parejas algo disparejas, esto es muy OCC ya lo se , a star para nada le gusta cyborg, solo diganme si quieren lemon, algun cambio de pareja... menos romance y mas accion tal vez simplemente decirme que no les gusta este fic o que si les gusta... para eso están los reviews o no?**


	4. terra y otra cosa

veo que no dejaron numerosos reviews, creo que este será el ultimo capitulo que escriba de (el amor es indefinido) u.u

bueno, no se, depende ah y otra cosa, los que odian la pareja de rav X rob no lo lean es una advertencia!

Terra y chico bestia , robin y raven

Terra : exactamente que paso?

Chico b : que parte recuerdas?

Terra : bien... veamos, utilice toda mi fuerza para salvar la ciudad y después... y después, no recuerdo -

Rav : ovio, no recuerdas por que te volviste una estatua 66&&

Terra : je je, si supongo, tengo hambre

Star : que tal un poco de gloobart!

Terra : la cosa esa como gelatina que sabe a sushi con helado? Si claro

Cy : son almas idénticas XP

Raven : (apunto de vomitar por ver el platillo de starfire) si, si lo son

Rob : volviendo al tema de lo que recuerdas yo... destruiste la ciudad y después te sacrificaste por ella, así que... quieres ser una titán?

Terra : no era yo una titan?

Todos : &&66

Rae : no esperábamos esa respuesta

Terra : ah , lo siento

Chico b : tu siempre tan simple nnU

Rob: entonces si verdad? Bueno toma tu comunicador

Terra : gracias (con la boca llena)

Starfire : quieres mas querida amiga

Terra : claro

Raven : terra

Terra : si?

Rav : ya es suficiente, no lo crees?

Chico b : dejala que coma lo que quiera

Rav : (pensamiento) aun sigo creyendo cierto odio por ella

Rob : hagamos otra prueba de entrenamiento

Terra : no, yo controlo mis poderes perfectamente

Rae : ah si?

Terra : si

Chcio b : creemos en ti verdad?

Todos menos raven : claro

Chcio b: deje que todos creemos en ti verdad raven?

Rae : zee ( monótonamente)

Chico b : terra, sígueme

Terra : voy

Robin : rae

Rae : que pasa?

Rob : tu ven

Cyborg : perfeccionare mi auto

(star se queda sola en la cocina preparando su gloobart)

robin y raven...

rob : ya sabes que contestarme?

Rae : bueno yo... si ,si quiero te quiero (abrasándolo) (N/A OOC y cursi, pero ya que)

(cada segundo sus labios estaban mas cerca hasta besarse )

rob : 6 segundos, nuevo record

rae : (sonrie)

rob: (acariciando su espalda y deshaciéndose de su capa)

je je aquí se queda... ustedes saben que es lo que deben hacer para ver la escena completa si es que la quieren ver... pulsen el botoncito que dice go si?


	5. un toque amoroso

Oh, esta bien pero para continuar debo ver por lo menos 3 reviews para saber si verdaderamente quieren que lo continúe -.-U Y los que aborrecen la parejita rob X rae no lean estas cursilerías

Solo raven y robin, no mas...

Te empiezas a deshacer de mi capa, acaricias mi espalda y me besas suavemente, yo te pregunto si lo que estamos haciendo es correcto tu dices que eso no es importante y te muestro una pequeña sonrisa, de repente esa curiosidad que siempre eh tenido de tus ojos renace y arranco tu antifaz.. esos ojos castaños me miran con ternura (N/A bueno, cada quien piensa en su color, no?)

Vuelves a besarme y me abrazas rudamente desamarro tu capa y tu empiezas a bajar mi leotardo delicadamente vas pasando tus manos explorando toda la piel que queda al descubierto yo hago lo mismo contigo hasta que estamos apunto de que dar completamente desnudos, arrancas mi sostén color oscuro y besas mi pecho tomo una gran cantidad de aire y te empujo para que no sigamos pero tu retornas a mi

No puedo volver a empujarte, esto es el cielo.. se siente tan bien estas llegando a mis intimidades yo hago completamente lo mismo, no podemos parar es nuestro privilegio, toda nuestra ropa esta tirada en el suelo y nuestros cuerpos sin protección alguna.

vuelves a besarme violentamente eres pura pasión, me murmuras al oído que me amas y nunca te separaras de mi, te sonrió y me abrasas eh perdido la noción de las cosas con tus labios en todo mi cuerpo, ya no sigas, no, es absurdo, me recuesto sobre ti,me acaricias y te doy un beso en la mejilla y regresa tu pregunta, ´rae quieres ser mi novia?¨

yo rió y te respondo que si, tu ya sabias que si, besas mi mano y regresas, besas todo mi cuerpo con la misma pasión, empieza a oscurecer dices que es hora de dormir, me empiezo a poner mi ropa y me pides que no lo haga, que me quede aquí contigo te respondo que no, ya tuvimos bastante acción por hoy, tomas mi mano y me vuelves a besar, me convenciste, me quedo pero solo por hoy

(N/A: esta parte del capitulo solo fueron los pensamientos de rae todo lo demás es normal)

terra: desde hace cuanto me tienes aquí sentada chico bestia?

Chico b: no lo se... 3 horas y media quizás

Terra : que haces?

Chico b: buscando algo

Terra : que buscas?

Chico b: si! Después de tantas horas de búsqueda lo encontré

Terra : que? Puedo verlo?

Chico b : claro es tuyo (mostrándole una caja en forma de corazón)

Terra : no se que decir...

Chico b : la guarde desde esa noche

Terra : gracias, ósea que me recordaste todo este tiempo, seguimos siendo amigos

Chico b : precisamente quería decirte que si tu quieres

Terra : me gustas

Chico b: eso! Quieres ser mi novia

Terra : claro (sonrisa gigante)

Chico b : no me di cuenta de que ya oscureció, será mejor que vallas a tu habitación, si quieres te acompaño

Terra : sigue como estaba mi habitación?

Chico b : si

Terra : emmm esta bien

Chico b : bueno ( le da un beso en la mejilla) nos vemos mañana

Terra: si

Chico b : me pregunto si cy estará despierto para jugar algunos videojuegos... cyyyyy!

Cy : olvídalo, lo haremos mañana ( bostezando )

Chico b: star estar despierta?

rebusca por toda la torre y nadie esta despierto)

chico b : bien, me rindo, me iré a dormir

que les pareció? Lo que pasa es que tengo mucho sueño, pero el siguiente sera mas largo, creo que soy una pervertida, bueno ya que dejen reviews,


End file.
